Open Your Eyes
by MistFloo
Summary: Annabeth is visiting comatose Percy Jackson. After a while she finds the time she spends with him addicting, despite him being asleep. How will she handle this...read to find out. I don't own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm, doing two versions of this story. One a tragedy, one a romance. This is the tragedy, if you want more, stay tuned for my romance later...**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I want really looking forward to my community service. It's not that I don't enjoy helping people, it's that the task chosen for me is...well sad. No it's not looking after orphans and no it's not assisting the elderly. It's sadder than that. I took a deep breath and walked into the examination room. There was Percy Jackson, my project. He was my age, black scruffy hair and tanned skin, he was quite tall I think. I sat down and opened my book. Here I was, where I would be after school for the next couple of weeks, reading to a coma patient.

He didn't look content as he slept, he looked troubled, like he was having a nightmare. Every now and then his lips parted, but nothing else. I read my book to him for a while, but decided it would be awfully boring to someone who didn't like architecture. I shut it and threw it on the pristine white tiled floor.

"So..." The constant and even 'bleep' of his heart monitor filled the silence.

"I'm Annabeth! I'll be visiting you for a couple of weeks, so I thought I should probably tell you about myself." I tossed my curls self consciously. This was ridiculous, he can't see you for goodness sake! The corners of his mouth were now turned up slightly, I almost felt like taking that statement back.

"Visiting hours will be over in five minutes so you should wrap it up." Called a passing orderly, making me jump.

"Well, not much time now but I'm you're age, I have two annoying step brothers and a ghastly step mom. My dad's pretty cool but he's not around very often..." I got lost in thought for a second. Snapping out of it a new thought occurred to me. I snatched up his chart and my hand flew to my mouth. He was only just admitted, he'd been in a car crash it says. Tears, silly though it may seem, gathered in my eyes as I read the next line. They were thinking on giving up on him. They were unsure of his brain's ability to function, at all, from the accident.

"I'll see you tomorrow Percy, sweet dreams." I instinctively bent over to kiss him on the forehead, something my mom used to do when she said good night. I glanced over my shoulder once more before leaving the room, shaking. A boy just my age, might die, and I'll have to see him everyday.

_After school next day _

"Annie, helloooo?" Thalia snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Don't call me Annie" I said tiredly, pushing her hand away.

"Are you okay? You normally tell me off a lot more than that." I sighed, she knew me too well.

"It's Percy." She looked confused.

"Who's he? Oh wait he's your little project..." She smiled and I just stared at her blankly. What was she saying?

"He's probably not going to wake up any time soon." I said. I looked down at my feet as we walked along the cracked concrete pavement.

"What and you expected him to miraculously wake up just coz you talked to him?" Thalia scoffed and I stopped.

"Stop being so harsh, this is really sad. And yeah, I kind of hoped he would at least be a healthier patient and..."

Thalia stopped me rambling.

"Annie, stop stressing. You only just 'met' him." She used air quotes after I shoved her for calling me Annie.

"For all you know, the doctors could be wrong, just calm down." She acquired a comforting expression and I could tell she was genuinely trying to help me.

"Right well, I've got to get to the hospital, see you tomorrow." I waved a turned down one road while she walked down the other. The towering hospital was just down the street. I broke into a run.

"You were in a car accident Percy, you hit your head pretty hard." I finished, choking up. I figured no one had actually told him what had happened. I placed my hand on his, I felt a weird connection with him.

"So um, I've got blonde hair and boring grey eyes. I wonder what colour your eyes are..." I stared at them longingly. What I would give to see his eyes open. His eyelids fluttered as if in response. I jumped off my stool. Percy just continued to sleep though, his mouth almost smirking. I sat back down cautiously.

"Anyway, I go to Goode High school, my best friend is called Thalia, she's a right pain but I'm kinda stuck with her, I..." I told him all these little facts about myself, rubbing his hand as I did so. This project was weird, it was like therapy but instead of taking away the addiction by talking about it, I think I was becoming addicted. I moaned when it was time to leave and reluctantly slung my back pack over my shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow Percy, don't go anywhere."

**Did you like the first chapter? To sort out any confusion my romance will be after I finish my tragedy. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I dumped my school bag on the floor and went straight up to my room. Helen didn't even bother trying to stop me, she doesn't care about me at all. My step brothers could be heard a block away as the 'played' outside. I shut the door and flopped onto my bed, springs creaking loudly. I stared at my ceiling, seeing every loose flake of paint, every stain, every shadow. I shut eyes, imagining being asleep for days and waking up, not knowing why I was here or what I had done. I sighed and flicked on my laptop. Likelihood of coma patients waking up... I Googled, having nothing else to distract me. I shut the lid straight away, seeing the first answer. Lets just say, the odds aren't great.

"Annabeth Annabeth ANNABETH!" Oh gods no. Brat 1 and brat 2 burst into my room.

"You have to come downstairs"

"Why?"

"Dinner." I looked out the window and realised the sun sinking rapidly. I hadn't realised how long I'd been at the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm coming" they ran down the stairs, pushing and shoving each other into the walls. I sighed and stood up, feeling stiff after sitting down so much in one day. I just hoped this dinner would be one where the topic of conversation avoided me...

No such luck. I ran up the stairs before Helen could see the bitter tears spilling from my eyes and slammed my door shut. I sat on the floor, sobbing.

_ "Why do you bother he's probably goings to die anyway?" He sneered. I turned to Helen, surely she wouldn't let her son speak like this?_

_ "It's a bit of a pointless project hon if you're really helping anyone." I stared at her, jaw hanging open._

_ "How can you say that about someone, a boy my age! How can you be so heartless!" My stepbrothers started laughing while Helen smiled slightly, shaking her head patronisingly and turning back to her food._

_ "Stop trying so hard to be little miss perfect Annabeth, it'll get you nowhere." I stood up, knocking my chair over and ran up the stairs. _

_"So what did my two favourite boys do today?" I heard her ask in a honey sweet voice as I climbed the stairs two at a time._

Nobody understood that Percy was a real, alive person. I expected more, for people to care a little at least! I can't believe I lived in a world where it was okay to ignore those who needed help, I thought we'd moved past that. Well apparently; no such freaking luck.

**I'm sorry if my chapters are too short, I try to update more often because of this. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters today coz they're short!**

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I twitched nervously in my seat, my eyes on the clock. The teacher continued to read in his boring, monotone voice. 10, 9, 8 seconds left...

"No speaking, and don't pack up yet!" He called. Ugh, teachers. There is literally four seconds left of class. My hand hovered over my bag. 2, 1. The bell sounded and in one swift movement I smug my bag over my shoulder and collected my books. I ran out the door first, unable to contain my anticipation. I felt a tug on my arm and whirled around. "Woah Annie hold your horses."

"**Don't just hold your horses, caress your horses, show love to your horses**" Thalia and I recited in unison, cracking up laughing. My haste was momentarily forgotten as I remembered I had a life before Percy.

"Don't call me Annie again." I warned and we started to walk down the street.

"You are seriously hyped up about this aren't you?" I shrugged. The truth was, what was at first a boring project was now becoming like a drug for me. It's been a week and I've visited Percy for two hours every day, some peace and quiet away from everyone else. We reached the turn and I waved goodbye.

Still grinning I walked into the hospital, greeting the kindly receptionist and making my way to Percy's room. I walked in to find a couple of nurses standing beside him. One held his clipboard and the other was inspecting the various charts and monitors around his bed. "What's going on?" I asked tentatively. They turned and smiled briefly.

"We've noticed some differences in Percy's behaviour lately, we just need to observe you for a while." There was kindness in her eyes and I decided it was okay. I sat down and started talking normally. I told him about school, Thalia's antics, home. I shuddered when I described Helen and my face started to feel hot as I could feel the nurse's gaze on me. "But there's nothing much I can do about it." I told myself to snap out of self-pity mode. The second nurse had left a while ago but now the first starting frowning. The bleeping of his heart monitor had slowed a bit. I thought it was nothing but I reached out to hold Percy's hands as the nurse worriedly inspected it. The heart monitor returned to normal, maybe a bit faster but she still looked puzzled. I think I blushed when she turned around and, seeing my hand in his, smiled knowingly.

"Right, I think I can leave you now, everything seems to be fine." Before she left I had to ask her the question that had been bothering ever since the start.

"Um excuse me,"

"Yes hon?" I flinched at what Helen called me when she thought I was being silly.

"Um, do you think Percy will wake up? Is he getting any better." She smiled real wide and I was a bit freaked out.

"He is making progress, just continue doing whatever you're doing. She nodded and left. The alarm on my watch sounded and I disdainfully picked up my school bag.

"Time for me to go home now Percy, sleep well." I bent over and kissed him on the cheek, and they were warm under my lips. I don't know why, probably something my mom used to do to me but each time I left him I had to give him a kiss, for luck.

When I got home Thalia called, asking if I wanted to stay the night. I was so relieved, a break from this hell. I told Helen I was leaving and she didn't respond. Oh well. With that I walked to the corner, where waited and snatched my bag from me.

"So how was he?" I was so thankful of Thalia. She was finally beginning to understand, or pretend to understand, how I felt about Percy. She was really supportive, which was a lot more than I could say for everyone else.

"Let's talk about something else for a while okay." She stopped, feigning shock.

"But, you never talk about anything else! Are you sick?" I pushed her, laughing and we resumed walking.

"Just need a bit of a distraction. So, you still got a crush on that guy in PE?"

"Shut up! Don't say it that loud!" She shrieked. I smiled, I'd kind of missed just talking for once, instead of worrying all the time.

**Did you like that? Reviews are really helpful so please do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! I'm spoiling you...**

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

I skipped into the hospital, lightheaded from the pancakes Thalia forced me to eat. I waste ecstatic, I got to spend way longer with Percy today. I skipped all the way through the hospital, attracting weird looks from passing doctors. I stopped quickly in case they thought I was an escapee from the psychiatric ward. I burst in through the doors and sighed from relief to see Percy on his own. I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and sat down. I took a moment to look at the gentle features of his face. Ever since I'd been visiting he had become less and less tense, his black hair sticking up like usual. I felt a sudden urge to open his eyes, I felt I've that was the missing link, I would know who he was as soon as I saw them.

"I can stay a lot longer today!" I said happily. His lips twitched and I jumped back. His hand moved, like actually properly moved, stretching out. I ran over to him and grasped his hand and he closed his fingers around it. I reached out with my other hand, too excited for words, to push the button to alert the nurse. A couple of seconds later she came rushing in, panting.

"He moved" I said before she could ask the question in her eyes aloud. His eyelids fluttered, as they did occasionally. His shoulders relaxed and the nurse walked outside the door and called for a doctor. The returned, but I didn't notice them.

"Anna-Beth?" He murmured, barely loud enough for us to hear. I hadn't realised I'd been holding my breath and released it. His eyes opened slowly, flitting around the room until they rested on me. He smiled slightly, like I'd seen him do so often in his sleep.

"Hi" I whispered. I couldn't move,and I had to remind myself to breath again. His eyes were a dark, deep green flecked with light. They shone and I couldn't tear my own eyes away.

"Hello, is it okay if we ask you some questions" interrupted the doctor while the nurse handed Percy a glass of water which he eagerly accepted.

"Sure" he said, smiling weakly.

"Do you know your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Car accident" he said, lowering his head. The questions went on, Percy answering most of them.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to ask you leave now." Said the doctor, turning to me. I started to protest but he held up his hand. Percy's eyes were stormy.

"You may return tomorrow, but we still need to run some tests." I picked up my bag and said a sad goodbye to Percy.

"Don't I get a kiss? Isn't that sort of a tradition for us now?" He smiled cheekily. I smiled too and bent over, pecking him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow." He looked very pleased with himself before I turned and left the hospital.

Percy's POV

The first thing I noticed was the burn in my throat, the blindingly bright lights and of course my first thought:where is she? Then please dear gods may I haven't dreamed her. But as I searched around the room I saw her, holding my hand, blonde curls cascaded over her shoulders. Her clear grey eyes were locked onto mine and she breathed deeply outwards.

"Hi" she whispered and I couldn't help but smile. She was real, the girl who'd been visiting me for two weeks while I slept. And she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I was pretty pissed when the doctor interrupted. He asked his silly little questions while I gulped my water and held Annabeth's hand.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to ask you to leave now." I tensed. Why? She's the one who woke me up, I want her here why does she have to leave? "You may return tomorrow but we need to run some tests." I breathed a sig of relief. She bid me a sad goodbye. "Don't I get a kiss? Isn't that sort of a tradition for us now?" I smiled at her and she returned it, her cheeks colouring up a little. She leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I felt victorious. Ahh coma patients when they wake up think they rule the world...

"See you tomorrow" she said and left the room. I focused my attention on the doctor, remembering the tests. Great.

**Another chapter won't be too long, I'm having fun! I might do ANOTHER coma one after the romance, I know it's a really common plot that's why I want to all of those ideas one after the other. Please review if you think that's fine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter of the tragedy!**

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

They'd left me alone now after trying to force me to eat food that tasted like plastic. I stared around the room and my vision went kind of fuzzy. I blinked, had but it didn't change. I squinted at the clock, making out that it was about 12. That's good, I thought, Annabeth should be here soon. My hearing was kind of fuzzy too, muffled. My eyelids started to droop, and I felt woozy. Maybe I could rest before she came. Just a short rest. I was vaguely aware of people entering the room, but they weren't Annabeth so it was ok...

Annabeth's POV

I was eager to get to the hospital. Now that Percy was awake, we could have a proper conversation, I could get to know him. I started down the stairs, but Helen was waiting for me.

"And where are you going, without permission?" I gritted my teeth.

"To the hospital, to volunteer." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't use that tone with me, and don't be so disrespectful". I nearly laughed out loud. What had this woman ever done to earn my respect? I started tapping my foot.

"I'm in a hurry, I'll be back soon." She blocked my path. My dad walked out, rubbing his eyes. I was rooted to the spot, I hardly ever saw my dad anymore, but of course it was Sunday.

"Morning" he said, kissing Helen on the cheek. My insides boiled.

"What's going on?" I took this rare opportunity.

"Dad, do you mind if I go to the hospital. It's for my community service project!" I focused my best puppy dog eyes on him. He smiled sweetly,

"Sure sweetie, don't be too long." Helen grimaced as I walked out the door. I smiled smugly to myself, and started sprinting to the hospital. I walked in, to what seemed like my second home. I hummed as I walked through. I reached the corridor with Percy's room and froze. There was a nurse waiting outside, looking at me. I surged forward and she held her arms out. I was reminded of Helen.

"What's going on?" I said, craning my neck to see through the glass panel on the door. "I'm afraid you can't go in right now!" Said the nurse quietly. I pretended to understand, standing back and nodding. She sighed, leaving when she heard a name called, presumably hers. As soon as she left I crept over to the door and opened it quietly. Inside was the nurse and doctor from before. They stood, panting by his bedside as if they'd been doing lots of work. The only sound in the room was the slowing beep of the heart monitor. I walked thought the room, oblivious to their stares. I stood by Percy, his eyes were closed.

"Come on Percy, open those eyes." I whispered, tears forming. The annoying nurse burst through the door, walking straight over to me. I let her pull me away, hearing Percy flat line as the door swung shut behind us.

They gave me a ride home, but I didn't speak a word. I sat on the couch while they explained that I'm 'in shock'. I didn't move. The boys ran past, taunting me. They frowned and walked away when I didn't respond.

"I could see it coming, I warned her." I heard Helen's shrill voice say as the nurse left. Rage overcame me.

"Shut up" I whispered. She stared at me. Dad was rubbing my shoulders but I shook him off.

"What did you just say to me?" Her tone suggested she wasn't retry happy, but that didn't stop me.

"I said shut UP," I ran past her and out the door, and kept running down the street. I heard a clap of thunder, grey storm clouds gathering overhead. Let it rain I thought, what was the point of life if it could be snatched away so quickly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to come face to face with Thalia. She pull me into a hug.

"He's gone!" I sobbed, hearing the words aloud for the first time sent a shudder through my body.

"But it isn't the end, Annie. He'll live on, in our memory." I never knew Thalia could be so deep. I nodded, still completely heart broken.

"Come home, Annabeth" I let her sling her arm around me and walk me to her house. I stared at the falling rain, the water somehow reminding me of Percy.

What was the point? I hadn't realised how attached I'd gotten, now I felt like there was a huge void in my life, I hadn't even gotten to know home before...before. I stared up into the sky, water crashing against my face.

"I won't forget you" I whispered to him, knowing he could hear. And I wouldn't forget him, for the rest of my life.

**Keep reading for the romance edition, I will add it as a new chapter. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, percy did die in the other one because that was the tragedy, this is the next one. **

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Thalia and I entered the hospital for the third time that week. We navigated our way past the rushing ED nurses, past the rooms with sobs escaping and solemn doctors, past security chasing a geriatric escapee. When bounded into the room, the silent room. In the bed lay Thalia's cousin, whom I'd never actually met. He didn't greet us or acknowledge us, which I'd found unusual the first time. Thalia sighed as she looked at him, they'd been close friends. But as I looked at the comatose boy my age, with cute messy black hair and upturned mouth, I couldn't help notice how attractive he was. Of course I felt incredibly guilty about this, and definitely didn't tell Thalia. She'd tried to set us up before the accident, and I was finally going to give in. Thalia started talking about school, having a conversation as if he was listening. He seemed...different ever since we started visiting him more often. That's what the nurses said anyway.

"Ugh and you should've seen what Nico did today, it was hilarious! Rachel flirting with some new guy when Nico walked up and was all like: dude, you don't know where she's been!" I chuckled as she described the scene, remembering hearing about it for the first time.

"Um Annabeth, do you mind I'm gonna get something to drink." I nodded and she left. I turned back to Percy awkwardly. I walked over, running my fingers self consciously through my hair. Here I was, completely nervous in front of a coma patient. I let myself trace a line down his face, from his closed eye to his full lips. Those eyes, I'd caught a glimpse once and that was it. I heard they were the green of the sea, deep and beautiful. There was a small family resemblance between him and Thalia, the black hair and tan skin. But while Thalia looked naturally evil Percy seemed peaceful, and happy as he slept. I thought I heard footsteps outside and snatched my hand back. The footsteps continued past the door. I sighed in relief. The room was quiet apart from my heavy breathing, Percy's monitor and...humming? I lowered my head to Percy's face, and he was humming quietly, not all the time, in his sleep. My blonde curls spilled over my shoulders and into his chest. He breathed deeply outwards and I backed away. Thalia walked in, staring at me oddly.

"What? Did something happen?"

**Sorry this is so short but I wanted to get it started.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, and this chapter's pretty short but tomorrow's the weekend so I'll make it up to you. Thank you so much for the really sweet reviews!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

"Sorry, I just got a fright". Thalia handed me a hot chocolate.

"Does he always hum in his sleep?" I said and she looked puzzled.

"What?" She leaned over, putting her ear near his face.

"That's weird he's never done that. I'm going to tell the nurse, wait here."

I sighed, she left before I could say anything. Alone, again.

"Hi" I pictured him sitting up, smiling cheekily. I pictured those green eyes that I'd only seen once. I sat down on the stool beside him, resting my chin on my arms on his bed. His arm was about an inch away from me. I found myself staring at it, fixated by every freckle, every mark. Then his arm moved; it trembled. Not a small movement, a noticeable and real movement. I nearly fell off the stool and stood up. This was weird, either Percy was developing some strange behaviour in his sleep, or...he was waking up. Thalia led the nurse in, registering my shock. The nurse immediately made her way over to his bed, inspecting his charts and monitors before finally turning to me.

"Look, Annabeth, there's no change." She said. Most of the people here had managed to learn our names even by now.

"But he moved, again." I told her, remembering the first time I came with Thalia earlier in the week.

"Maybe you should take a break from visiting, these are just small mannerisms, it happens sometimes but you can't have a heart attack every time this happens." She tried to reason but I shook my head.

"Thanks, but don't worry, I'll keep visiting." She left, seemingly with something better to do. Thalia looked smug.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just you seem pretty keen to keep coming...and every time something happens you're alone with my cousin soo..."

"You're accusing me of what, crushing on him when he's in a freaking coma!" I said incredulously.

"I promised you I'd come okay, so I'm gonna keep coming." She smirked even more, if that was possible.

"Good, coz I need you to come on your own tomorrow. I'm sorry but I have to go to that school meeting." I set my jaw but nodded. I promised her, after all.

"Listen, we've been here a while, lets go home."

"Yeah".

Percy's POV

My head was throbbing, all around me was darkness. I barely heard, what, speaking? I could smell, weird though it was, flowers. I felt a light tickle against my just, the scent growing stronger. She's back again. I couldn't move or speak but I could still register this one person, her movements, her speech and sometimes, her words. I tried, I tried my very hardest to reach out to her, touch the arm that I could sense was so close. I felt some sort of vibration, heard the sound of clanging metal. My sense were becoming stronger.

Annabeth.

**This is a bit late but happy Valentines Day!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 4

Nurse's POV

I don't have very much experience with coma patients, or rather complications with coma patients. Up until now I thought the girl Annabeth was over reacting, every time she came I had to go get Percy's doctor to inspect whatever she was going on about and every time, nothing. But as I speed walked, no running, through the hospital corridor I started to think she was onto something. I'd seen him myself, reach out, move. I'd heard somewhere there's a theory that coma patients are fully aware of everything going on around them. Maybe Percy was aware...of Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

His eyelids fluttered, his fingers twitched, and the nurse still hasn't returned with his doctor. I leaned close without meaning to. He's waking up. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

Percy's POV

I wrenched my eyes open, light almost blinding me. It was still blurry though, so I blinked a couple of times. I could feel someone holding my hand and tried to respond. I heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Annabeth, silver-grey eyes looking down at me. I smiled at her, as best as I could. My throat was incredibly dry but I tried my best to say something. "Hi" I croaked. Her blonde curls spilled over her shoulders and she pushed them away, not taking her eyes off mine. A person in a white coat walked in front of me, smiling and holding out a plastic cup of water. I took it gratefully, draining it in one gulp.

"Hello, I just need to ask you some questions." Said the man. I nodded.

"Do you know your name?"

"Percy Jackson"

"Do you know where you are?" I looked around me. I was in a bed, there were monitors around me, the room was pristine white and empty apart from us.

"In a hospital?" It was more of a question rather than an answer.

"Do you know why?" I couldn't answer this one. My headache was still going strong, making it hard to concentrate.

"You've been in a coma for week after a pretty bad car accident" I felt my stomach drop. A coma?

"Was anyone else hurt?" I asked quietly.

"No, fortunately there were no other victims. I'm just going to get some tests prepared, you can have some time alone." He eyed us before taking a clipboard from the end of my bed and leaving.

"A week?" I said, turning to Annabeth. She looked down at our hands, her cheeks flushing red. I loosened my grip but she didn't move.

"I've been visiting with Thalia, but I came on my own today coz she's a bit busy. Oh and I'm Annabeth." She added that last part in a rush. Of course, she probably doesn't know I could hear her.

"I know. Thanks for visiting me, it's been...great" okay, I didn't know what to say. Technically, I'd just use met her, I couldn't exactly say **hey, thanks for visiting, you're the whole reason I woke up. Oh and when I did wake up, I thought you were an angel. **I don't think so. Right at that moment Thalia ran in, hugging me straight away. "They called me and I cameo straight away!" She said, though almost too fast for me to understand. She looked from me, to Annabeth and smiled and I was suddenly very aware that she was still holding my hand.

"Man I should've set you guys up earlier..." She muttered. That's right, she tried to send us on a date, a blind date. How long ago was that? Probably not that long but my memory isn't exactly cooperating brilliantly right now. The doctor returned.

"Okay, we're ready for you Percy. I'm sorry, but you're ganging to have to come back tomorrow." He said to the girls and they nodded understandably.

Annabeth's POV

I acted on impulse, I know, me. But before Thalia and I left I took one look at Percy's eyes, those liquid green eyes and didn't think. I just bent over, and kissed him softly on his lips.

As we left I avoided Thalia's gaze, knowing I was going to get teased about this, a lot. Just because we're best friends doesn't mean we don't enjoy annoying each other. But I didn't regret it one bit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 4

Nurse's POV

I don't have very much experience with coma patients, or rather complications with coma patients. Up until now I thought the girl Annabeth was over reacting, every time she came I had to go get Percy's doctor to inspect whatever she was going on about and every time, nothing. But as I speed walked, no running, through the hospital corridor I started to think she was onto something. I'd seen him myself, reach out, move. I'd heard somewhere there's a theory that coma patients are fully aware of everything going on around them. Maybe Percy was aware...of Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

His eyelids fluttered, his fingers twitched, and the nurse still hasn't returned with his doctor. I leaned close without meaning to. He's waking up. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

Percy's POV

I wrenched my eyes open, light almost blinding me. It was still blurry though, so I blinked a couple of times. I could feel someone holding my hand and tried to respond. I heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Annabeth, silver-grey eyes looking down at me. I smiled at her, as best as I could. My throat was incredibly dry but I tried my best to say something. "Hi" I croaked. Her blonde curls spilled over her shoulders and she pushed them away, not taking her eyes off mine. A person in a white coat walked in front of me, smiling and holding out a plastic cup of water. I took it gratefully, draining it in one gulp. "Hello, I just need to ask you some questions." Said the man. I nodded.

"Do you know your name?"

"Percy Jackson"

"Do you know where you are?" I looked around me. I was in a bed, there were monitors around me, the room was pristine white and empty apart from us.

"In a hospital?" It was more of a question rather than an answer.

"Do you know why?" I couldn't answer this one. My headache was still going strong, making it hard to concentrate.

"You've been in a coma for week after a pretty bad car accident" I felt my stomach drop. A coma?

"Was anyone else hurt?" I asked quietly.

"No, fortunately there were no other victims. I'm just going to get some tests prepared, you can have some time alone." He eyed us before taking a clipboard from the end of my bed and leaving.

"A week?" I said, turning to Annabeth. She looked down at our hands, her cheeks flushing red. I loosened my grip but she didn't move. "I've been visiting with Thalia, but I came on my own today coz she's a bit busy. Oh and I'm Annabeth." She added that last part in a rush. Of course, she probably doesn't know I could hear her. "I know. Thanks for visiting me, it's been...great" okay, I didn't know what to say. Technically, I'd just use met her, I couldn't exactly say **hey, thanks for visiting, you're the whole reason I woke up. Oh and when I did wake up, I thought you were an angel. **I don't think so. Right at that moment Thalia ran in, hugging me straight away. "They called me and I cameo straight away!" She said, though almost too fast for me to understand. She looked from me, to Annabeth and smiled and I was suddenly very aware that she was still holding my hand. "Man I should've set you guys up earlier..." She muttered. That's right, she tried to send us on a date, a blind date. How long ago was that? Probably not that long but my memory isn't exactly cooperating brilliantly right now. The doctor returned. "Okay, we're ready for you Percy. I'm sorry, but you're ganging to have to come back tomorrow." He said to the girls and they nodded understandably.

Annabeth's POV

I acted on impulse, I know, me. But before Thalia and I left I took one look at Percy's eyes, those liquid green eyes and didn't think. I just bent over, and kissed him softly on his lips.

As we left I avoided Thalia's gaze, knowing I was going to get teased about this, a lot. Just because we're best friends doesn't mean we don't enjoy annoying each other. But I didn't regret it one bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ugh, sick! Still, another chapter...**

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

My aunt was taking me back to their house for the night for observation. I was lucky,being discharged so early. I climbed into the car and waited for the doctor to finish talking to her about 'precautions'. Once we were on our way I was grateful she didn't try to make small talk. I mean yeah she's my favourite aunt but I had only one thing, one person on my mind. We arrived outside the familiar house and walked quickly inside. I was eager to see her again.

"Percy!" Thalia intercepted and reached out casually to touch my arm. I jumped when she made contact, static electricity shocking me. I reached out lightening fast, grabbing a cup of water and tipping it over her head. Her mouth was wide open but twisted into a grin. "Missed you Percy." I smiled too. Annabeth appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi!" The kiss flooded into my mind, as I received a hug from her. Before she stood back she pecked me on the cheek. Thalia as smirking and Annabeth rolled her eyes, pushing her.

"I'm just gonna go, sort out your room Percy, just a sec." She dashed up the stairs.

Annabeth's POV

"Hey um, despite how much Thalia annoyed me about it, I really should have agreed to that date earlier."Percy said, staring into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. I looked at his messy black hair, his full lips which I now knew tasted vaguely salty and the sincerity in his eyes and remembered visiting him while he slept. I remembered all those little movements, the humming and to her him say that was like being told...you're a demigod or something. I felt like I was walking on air because while he slept I felt like I'd really gotten to know him, which is crazy because we didn't even talk. I shuddered as I remembered how in Twilight Edward watched Bella sleep. That wasn't the image I was going for, ugh...

"I agree, but maybe we could make it up to her." He put his hand to my cheek, caressing it lightly. He traced a line from my eye to my jaw and I felt my cheeks go hot. That's exactly what I did to him in the hospital. He grinned cheekily and before I knew what was going on he kissed me. I remembered to respond and for all I knew we could have been floating off the ground. We could've been underwater or in a volcano, it wouldn't have mattered because I got lost in that kiss.

"I think making it up to her sounds like a good idea" he murmured.

"Ah hem, sorry to interrupt, but you're rooms ready." Said Thalia.

"I'd better get home anyway" I told him as we took a couple of steps back from each other.

"Bye"

Percy's POV

Thalia followed me up the stairs.

"So just tell me when you guys need some alone time" she said as we sat down on the chairs in my room.

"Do you think she'll want to come back?" Thalia rolled her eyes and I grinned.

"Open your eyes Percy, you guys are perfect for each other, there's no way she could stay away." With that she left and I lay back on my bed. Closing my eyes was scary, but like before I had only one thought;

Annabeth.

**And they lived happily ever after, the end. :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for taking the time to read my story! I've written 8 other percabeth stories so if you liked this one please take a look. Also look out for my new, long term story coming soon!**


End file.
